siempre mia
by persefone desire
Summary: Ya lo conocía,y sin embargo cuando lo vi de nuevo,me atrajo como un imán , crei en el pero con el tiempo algo malo lo rodeaba ,ya no era el mismo ,ahora estoy huyendo de el ,tengo miedo ,sabia como era ,pero esto a sobrepasado los limites ,solo espero que el no pueda encontrarme . sera un fanfic largo ,no se desesperen tendra un comienzo algo comun ,pero se tornara interesante


SUMMARY

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger ,soy una estudiante que cursa segundo de preparatoria ,no es que sea una presumida pero soy una buena alumna, cumplo con los deberes ,nunca me he saltado una clase ,siempre he seguido las regalas, incluso me gusta el canto y el piano ,mis padres siempre han estado orgullosos de mi.

Pero una día conocí a una chico ,el era un chico problemático ,me hizo dudar en lo que creía ,me llevo al límite ,movió mi perfecto mundo ,me llevo por una montaña rusa de emociones ,al principio me asusto pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a el y a su insoportable manera de ser sin embargo han estado pasando cosas extrañas ,el es extraño ,no me agrada en lo que se esta convirtiendo ,no me deja ni un minuto sola ,no puedo salir con mis amigos y eso no me importaría si no fuera porque creo que esta en malos pasos ,no me agradan sus nuevas amistades ,creo que es momento de ponerle una alto a Draco Malfoy .

Capitulo 1

Me arreglaba para ir a la escuela llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una camisa blanca de vestir , un chaleco de mezclilla y unas botas largas color miel ,solamente llevaba dos cuadernos ,´pues acababa de entrar a tercero de preparatoria por lo tanto no necesitaba mas que eso ,al llegar a l salón de clases me senté como siempre con mi amiga Ginny ,nos conocíamos desde la secundaria y siempre estábamos juntas .

-¿cómo te fue estas vacaciones? –

-bien, ya sabes fui a mis cursos de canto ,pero no me encuentro muy bien de mi garganta ,yo creo que posiblemente no podre ir esta semana ,necesito descansar¿ y a ti como te fue? Vi tus fotos, crei que este año no saldrías ,ya sabes por el problema por el que estas pasando –le comente ,pues me había dicho que no tenia muchos animos

-pues me fue bien, necesitaba descansar un poco, después de que me avisaron mis padres lo de el divorcio me he sentido un poco triste, pero mama nos llevo a mi hermano y a mi a la playa para que nos despejáramos un poco.-si la entiendo, debe ser duro sin embargo creo que es lo mejor, si sus padres ya no se quieren creo que lo mejor es que intenten rehacer su vida con alguien mas .

Estaba pensado en que pasaría si mis padres se divorciaran ,probablemente lloraría mucho pero creo que si podría aceptarlo si en verdad ellos no se amaran, y de pronto recordé algo..

-oye es cierto que va a entrar un chico nuevo?-le pregunte ,pues lo había escuchado pero sinceramente no me había informado mucho .

-yo también oí rumores, pero no estoy muy segura, se supone que si va entrar debe llegar antes pero no está por aquí, quizá y no sea en este salón .

-sí ,supongo que tienes razón oye quería preguntarte ..-venia entrando el profesor asi que la codie para que volteara ,era un profesor muy guapo ,daba matemáticas y se llama ron ,Ron Wesley ,debo admitir que al principio me agrado masque como profesor ,pero me baje de mi nube y desaparecí cualquier pensamiento mas allá de lo académico ,aunque debo admitir que si es muy guapo ,al principio me sentaba enfrente de su escritorio pero después del primer semestre me pase a la parte de atrás ,cercas de la puerta .

-Buenos días muchachos ,saquen su cuaderno ,ya saben cómo lo pido ,así que apuntaremos el temario – llevaba 10 minutos dictando el temario cuando tocaron a la puerta ,enseguida gire pues probablemente sería la primera en saber quién era y vaya que me sorprendí

-¿se puede?-era un chico alto ,cabello rubio platinado ,ojos parecían grises pero no estaba muy segura ,parecían entre un azul y un gris ,quizá por la luz ,mandíbula cuadrada ,pero la expresión en su cara parecía traer problemas .

-llega tarde sr..-

-Malfoy -Malfoy ,esa era su apellido ,no recordaba donde lo había oído antes ,gire a ver a Ginny y ella me sonrió ,conocía esa sonrisa ,

-tome asiento donde guste -¿Dónde guste? ¡Vamos¡ si no había lugar más que a lado de mi ,a la gente no le gustaba eso lugar de la entrada

-¿esta bromeando cierto?-vaya, primer día y creo que no le ira muy bien

-¿tiene algún problema señor Malfoy?-el profesor parecía molesto

-en realidad no hay otro lugar mas que el que esta a lado de la señorita –contesto y me volteo a ver, estaba casi segura de que lo conocía y por lo visto el también me conocía

-pues tome ese lugar –el profesor se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, al parecer no pensaba seguir discutiendo.

Malfoy se sentó a mi lado, y sin embargo no se veía muy feliz, lastima de rostro ,se veía que era un cretino ,el profesor termino de dictar el temario y termino de explicar las ponderaciones ,termino la clase y seguía el descanso ,al parecer no era muy bueno el horario , me gire hacia el y lo observe ,estaba segura de que lo conocía pero no recordaba de donde, y entonces el se giro.

-¿vas a decir algo?-brusco, era la palabra para describirlo, el era brusco al hablar, hermosa voz si se utilizaba de la manera adecuada.

-en realidad si ,dadas las circunstancias por las que pasamos hace rato ,debo dar por hecho que nos conocemos ,sin embargo no estoy muy segura de donde-le dije ,me pondría firme ,el no me podría hablar como quisiera ,y por supuesto yo no me iba a dejar .

-¡claro que nos conocemos! ,fuimos el primer año de secundaria juntos ,eras la insoportable sabelotodo –lo recordaba ,era Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ,hizo mi vida un infierno el primer año de secundaria ,siempre quiso ser mejor que yo ,pero la diferencia que teníamos ,era que yo memorizaba todo con solo leerlo una o dos veces ,el era más bien de los que estudiaba ,y el no lo soportaba, siempre fui mejor que él ,y por esto siempre me trato como una mierda ,me puso un sinfín de apodos ,come libros ,sabelotodo ,ratona de biblioteca ,incluso me puso apodos por mi aspecto físico : castor,estropajo,topo ,lo odiaba ,tiempo pasado ,el se fue de a escuela ,al parecer sus padres lo habían transferido a una escuela mejor ,desde entonces fui la mejor ,y con el tiempo arregle de igual manera mi cabello y mis dientes ,crecí y quizá no era una belleza pero si era bonita .

-Malfoy ,si ya recordé –me gire ,no tenía nada más que hablar con el

-¿solo eso vas a decir? Vaya ,y pensar que no te callabas en la secundaria-me dijo ,no iba a tolerar que me hablara de esa manera .

-no tengo nada más que decirte, no me interesa entablar una conversación contigo –

-supongo que eres una persona rencorosa –alzo la ceja y movió un poco la cabeza

-simplemente no tengo nada que decirte –le respondí

-vamos, habla mí, quizá así se haga un poco mas interesante tu vida –se estaba burlando de mi, le gustaba verme enojada ,era un cabrón ,lo ignoraría ,no lo voltearía a ver en todo el día ,y así lo hice ,por suerte ese día solo tuve tres clases mas y me podía ir ,el no me voltio a ver en ningún momento y sin embargo sentía su energía ,estaba enfadado ,quizá era porque antes siempre le contestaba ,tenía que aprender que no todo giraba en torno a el ,quizá su familia era rica ,y quizá el seria el dueño de las empresas de su padre ,pero eso no la daba ningún derecho a tratar a la gente como basura, me fui a mi casa junto con Ginny ,vivíamos cercas ,al llegar a la esquina me despedí de ella ,mi madre estaba haciendo de comer, y por lo mientras me fui a descansar un momento y me quede dormida ,soñé todo lo que ocurrió en esa época ,en realidad el no me desagradaba ,era un chico guapo y con metas ,se esforzaba ,pero siempre era su actitud ,mi único problema con el era su actitud .

Hola¡ mi nombre es Desire este es el primera capitulo,hice este finc pensado en varios sueños y pensamientos que he tenido ,nunca me he animado a subir un fanfic pero si les llega a gustar avísenme para seguirlo actualizando y si no para dejarlo , espero que les haya gustado ,espero criticas ,sean buenas o malas ,creo que gracias a ellas podre mejorar ,nos vemos en el próximo capitulo saludos¡

dejarlo ,saludos y gracias ¡


End file.
